


Orange coffee

by Agoodperson1



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap (videogame)
Genre: F/M, Might be smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk what to do, knowing me there probably is agnst, reader is a barista, srsly tho it's annoying, stretch is annoying, the reader doesn't laugh at his jokes so hard like the other girls.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoodperson1/pseuds/Agoodperson1
Summary: Haha! A lazy bum sits in your house. Who is he? Why! Dear reader, If you got a good ending, he's your lover of course!It only took a day for her life to fall apart. But, never fear! She has readers to guide her through this maze of love. Let's just hope... they guide her to a pleasant ending.( Hey there. So basically at the end of every chapter you get a verity of choices, and you have to comment which one you want to happen. This is a majority vote. If more than seven days have passed and there are no comments I will choose the most infective choice. )
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Reader/Stretch, Sans (Undertale)/Reader PLATONIC, Underswap Papyrus/Reader, Us papyrus/ reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 4





	1. -A grand beginning-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. I'm taking a break from my other story to do this one. I have higher hopes for this story.

**Black…** Everything was black. What was black? 

**Pain…** All around you. Why couldn't you scream? 

**Whispers…** They were heard. But not seen. Where were you? Who were you? 

And then a voice. “C̶̬̈́͝a̶̰͇̋̿n̵̮̿͗ ̷͇͍̏y̸̻̤͌o̶͖͊̑u̴̖̾ ̷̜̾h̶͔͊͛e̸̙̹̋a̴̝̺̎r̴̟͝͝ ̸̼͗m̵͖͛͜e̸̳̋.̷̼͉͛͊.̶͓͝?̴̲̊” You couldn't understand what it said. “.̴̡͚̀̏.̵͍̫͗̕P̴̳͘e̵̬͔͑͝r̵̛͎̕ḩ̴͚͂a̴̧̪͆̏p̷̨͗͆s̷̨̈́̍ ̵̬̠̏n̷̹o̶͍̝̿t̸͖̾͌.̴̧̙̓” The voice was all gibberish. You… Couldn't hear it. It was too painful. The 'voice' you heard was deafening.

~~You tried to call for help.~~

~~You couldn't move.~~

~~You couldn't breathe.~~

~~You wanted out.~~

That voice… It almost sounded familiar. _Almost._ Then a bright light. It swallowed you. It was too bright. It hurt. Not only that, but it burned. And then you woke up. To the sound of your scream.

* * *

You were safe. Everything was fine. ~~It was just a dream.~~ Nothing was there. You sat up you let out a sigh. Then there was a loud knock. It had startled you so badly you fell off the bed with a loud thud. You heard your name called from behind the door. “You up yet? Don't you have work today?”

“I'm up.” You croaked out with a raspy voice. You were thirsty. “Can I come in?” “Alright” you replied. The door opened to reveal your roommate. “Good morning Jane.” You said.

Jane was about five feet tall and _really_ curvy. Not in a perverted way.

She had long black hair that was dyed blue at the end and dark skin. She had a light Mexican accent. “I made breakfast. Waffles and eggs if you want some. You licked your chapped lips.

“That sounds superb. I'll get dressed and head to the table then.” 

Taking the hint, Jane walked out. You looked at the time on the alarm. 7:32 you had work in an hour.

What kind of monster would start work so early. Oh, right. Literally everybody in existence including you.

You got up from the floor and got changed into the outfit you had to wear for work. Black jeans and a light mint green shirt. The apron you wore was waiting for you at work. You brushed your hair and got ready. You headed into the kitchen and sat at the table.

The waffles looked excellent. You scarfed down two waffles and an egg then brushed your teeth. “How were they?” Jane asked. “I quite like them.” you replied.

She made a noise of happiness and walked back to her room. You pulled out your phone. Six missed calls and twenties new texts. This was getting annoying. You shoved the phone into the back of your jeans and walked out the door. It was going to be a good, ordinary day.


	2. Spiders and Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This person was eerie.. And competition. Yet, fate told you to talk. So, you did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end I couldn't get the last poll down. If you see the one from last time ignore it please :))

You grabbed your phone purse and keys and headed out. You walked through the apartment hallway, passing all the rooms. It smelled like… A mixture of candy and leather. A strange smell for a strange town I suppose. 

As you walked down the streets of Ebbot you gave a smile to the people who waved to you. The streets were busy with cars as well as the sidewalks were filled with people. Ebbot was a busy town. It was the first town to ever have monsters after all. When monsters had been granted the permission to go other places, They had chosen to stay. Now, either people who either lived in Ebbot before monsters came or humans that could pay only the largest amounts of money to a monster support group were allowed to live here. 

It was a nice sunny Monday. April 1st. Oh. great.. April Fools' Day. The WORST day of the year. A year made for your torment. 

You walked into the coffee shop and signed in. This was where you worked.. “ Ebbots Brew”

The day started as usual. You served people that wanted coffee and/or food, and then you would take more orders. A few monsters stopped by as well as humans. It was simple and you made a decent pay. 

You walked up to a table. Where a monster sat. She was tall and skinny. But most importantly She had six arms. Her skin was a light purple. She had six eyes as well. Long shiny fangs poked from her mouth. And her outfit was. . . Classy to say at the least. 

“ Welcome to Ebotts brew! What can I get you?” 

She gave a small smile and looked at you. “Name’s Muffet. Mind fetching me a glazed donut..?” She batted her eyelashes innocently. When you came back with the donut she handed you the money.

“If i had known it was so expensive I wouldn’t have ordered it..” She complained. “Luckily I’m rich.” You made a teasing comment on how she should buy more in response to what she said. She licked her lips “I could buy everything in here including you~” 

You chuckled. “Heh.. Sounds nice. Maybe you should.” 

She replied by giving a smile. “Honestly dearie… I just came here to check out my competition. I just opened a bar across the street.” 

You looked out the window. And what do you know? It’s a bar with the words- Muffet~ Printed on it. “I’ll check it out then. Maybe tonight.

” She flicked her tongue on a sharp fang. “ That would be. . . Lovely. Maybe you’ll be the best meal there.” She gave you a smile and walked out. That was strange. But your going to keep your word. You’ll go there tonight. 

**Besides…? What’s the chance anything bad would happen?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone offers to pay for you -<  
> -Accept  
> -Decline  
> Depending on your last answer you get to know them  
> A. Ask for number  
> B. Forget them  
> C. Spend night with them. Your drunk


	3. Not a real chapter

Alright this is an apology because I haven't posted ANYTHING. I had to get stitches on my hand which delayed this story. If any of the future chapters are late, please forgive me. Sorryyy. Ice skating sucks as it turns out. I'll start writing the story today.


	4. Drunken fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aCk. this chapter is pretty boring. Please let me know if I made any mistakes :P.

Work had gone by smoothly. That woman Muffet had left a while ago. And you were left to your own thing. Serving food, taking orders, and repeating. It was simple. And you liked simple. 

When work was finished, you hung up your apron and went home. You got a quick change of clothes and just made yourself look presentable. It wasn’t very often you decided to go out. After feeling happy with how you looked, you took a cab to the bar. Not feeling up to walking. The cab ride was boring and quiet. Just the way you preferred.

When you got to the bar it became loud. Music was booming through the building and people were chattering. Damn, this was going to be. . . Fun? Hopefully... You walked, the smell of food was amazing and the look of this place was something that could only be described as cute! The pastel pink walls with purple spiders painted on them made you smile.

You sat down at a stool in front of the bar and smiled. You were going to get wrecked, and you knew it. You were half a beer in and somebody sat next to you. This, somebody, was a tall skeleton monster. He introduced himself as “Stretch”. And you had gotten into a small conversation. And then the conversation became a drinking contest. But what made the night slightly better was when Muffet came from the kitchen and greeted you with a smile. 

A real… genuine smile. It made you smile back.

This monster you were talking to proved himself to have a sense of humor. AND a really strong intolerance to alcohol. It was almost terrifying. Needless to say, he beat you in that contest. “ Wow! How long have you been drinking!? “ You giggled. Muffet had a clear look of despise on her face. “ Long enough to owe me more than a thousand dollars..” She hissed out. “ No way.” You gawked at him. He only smiled “ Yes way. My bro’s got it covered though.” Ah, yes... Siblings. The light of our lives. You remember your sister.. Hey, you should call her soon! “ That’s.. Pretty cool..” You responded.

“ `specially my bro. He’s the coolest." 

***

_**Whoops.. Six drinks in and it was late.**_

And by late you mean twelve at night, and you have work tomorrow kind of late. But you were having fun… you didn’t want to leave.. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice “ PAPYRUS. YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE HOME BY TEN!". You glanced at Stretch who turned around with a look that can only be described as absolute terror. And if he could’ve he would have gone pale. “ Heyyy bro.. Whatzzz... up??” He greeted the smaller skeleton blob. And through your drunken haze, you really only saw blobs.

The blue blob wore some denim jeans and a blue shirt. And what you assumed was a bandana on his neck. Needless to say, he pulled it off.

And, orange blob ( stretch ) wore an orange hoodie. “ YOU KNOW WHAT’S UP! WHAT IS UP IS THAT YOU’RE AN HOUR LATE!” Papyrus gave him a sarcastic “ nO wAy???” The smaller one gave a pout “ Sans, bro.. Ya don’ need ta worryyy” Sans huffed. “ English, please? I hate when you talk like that.” 

“ Well then, pardon my vodkabulary.” You gave a small giggle to this scene and the pun while the other skeleton growled. “ Anywaysss. Heya, pretty lady, I gotta head out now soo… See ya I guess.” 

“Oh... Um. Here’s my number! It was nice to meet you! “ You wrote down on a scrap of paper and paid for your drinks. Then it all went fuzzy? And you can’t remember after that. However, you knew you were safe. You woke up to the sound of your alarm and the comfort of your warm bed. If your head didn’t feel like it was being bashed with hammers you might have actually smiled.

But…. What happened after you paid?? This bothered you. Even though you knew it was normal to not remember what happened when you were drunk it still bothered you. 

_**Something was…. Wrong... So terribly wrong.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sO- I literally have no idea what I'm going to do next for this chapter. :'D. Imma refrain from the choice thing for this time untill i figure out the fucking plot


	5. A really short one. (( Sorryyy ))

Your thoughts were interrupted by your phone making noises. And so like a normal person you answered it. “ Yes? “ 

“ Listen, lady, I need ta know what the hell you did to me.” A sound of confusion crept through your throat. “ Is this the guy from that bar last night? “ A loud groan was heard from the other side. “ Yes! Obviously. Now tell me what you did to me. “ His voice was raised an octave. “ Sir..? I didn’t do anything. In fact, I can’t remember what happened when I went home. “ 

“ Oh. Monster alcohol doesn’t do that to people. In fact monster shit only makes you relax. Ya must have a terrible memory lady.” You knew monster drinks were weird but… This didn’t sound right. Monster alcohol didn’t have any side effects? So then what in the ever-loving fuck happened?? “ Actually... Now that I say that… I can’t remember much either. “ There was a small pause. “ Meet me at the Ebbot park… At twelve sounds good. Ya know the one right? “ That had taken you by surprise. “ What?? Sir, I have work today. I could-” You realized he hung up. “ What the fuck…? “ You asked yourself. 

Hahaha! To say that your day started weird was an understatement. You decided to shrug it off. You got dressed and groomed/cleaned yourself and then realized, your headache didn’t disappear. “ Shitty ass… Fucking body…” You grumbled as you went through your drawer to find some aspirin and drank some water. 

Why did you drink on a work night?? That was an idiotic choice you had made. And now you had to work. You pulled out your phone to check the time, only to realize you still had an hour. You sighed in relief. You sent a small text to your sister. It had been… a month? That sounds about right. A month since you last texted her. 

**_\- Hey sis! Been a while. I know you don’t really like talking to me, but I decided to check in on you. Hope you haven’t died yet. xD -_ **

_**-Anyways I just thought I should tell you I love you. -** _

You sighed. Your sister had never been somebody who “adored” You. She had hung out with you in your life. But she always teased you. She was seven years older than you. She just… never really had time to hang out. Likewise, she still loved you though. At least, she said she did.

You walked through the carpeted halls of your apartment and stepped into the kitchen. As you pulled out a granola bar you giggled. That man wanted you to miss work? And… for what? A few forgotten things..? How strange. 

“ I wonder what he wants? It seems like a bad idea to go but…” You felt like it wasn’t a trap. Should you trust your gut? Or should you decide to stay safe and go to work? 

**_Only the reader can help with this!_ **


End file.
